lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Slimer
Slimer is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71241 Fun Pack for the Ghostbusters franchise. Background Slimer was a legendary ghost to all on the original staff of the Sedgewick Hotel. His usual territory was the twelfth floor, but his outings were usually non-violent and simply involved eating food. As a result, the hotel was able to keep a lid on the supernatural problems (for a while). For some reason, Gozer's approaching time of arrival provoked Slimer (and many other ghosts) into being much more active than usual. Eventually the staff couldn't keep the ghost a secret anymore and called the Ghostbusters. However, the Ghostbusters had not yet fully tested their equipment and weren't completely prepared for a full capture. Ray was the first to find Slimer, but missed him and Slimer escaped into the next hall, where he slimed Peter Venkman. After many errant shots and the resulting destruction, Slimer flew into the Alhambra Ballroom where the Ghostbusters made another attempt at capture. Though Slimer is at first tossed around by some more missed shots, the Ghostbusters eventually manage to get him in the streams. Slimer was then caught in the Trap and put in the storage facility. However, he was released with the many other ghosts when the storage facility was shut down by Walter Peck. Slimer occupied a hot dog cart on on 1221 Avenue of the Americas in front of the Rockefeller Plaza. When the Hot Dog Vendor opened the cart, he was naturally shocked to see a ghost. After the Ghostbusters defeated Gozer and left Central Park West, Slimer was sighted in the area. 'Dimensions Crisis' The Phantom Zone Slimer briefly appeared when Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf arrived at the Ghostbusters world. World [[Ghostbusters|'Ghostbusters']]: New York Abilities * Hazard Cleaner * Hazard Protection * Sonar Smash * Underwater Swimming * Boomerang * Flight * Illumination * Mini Access Ability Quests * Sewer Guide Trivia *He was originally leaked on the Ghost... busted! achievement. *He is voiced by Frank Welker, who previously voiced him in The Real Ghostbusters and Slimer and the Real Ghostbusters. Frank reprises his role of Slimer, as well as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones in the game. **He was also previously voiced by Ivan Reitman, the director of Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II. Ivan also voiced Dana's demonic Zuul voice. **Welker has also voiced Ray Stantz in The Real Ghostbusters ''and ''Slimer and the Real Ghostbusters. *Along with Louis Tully, Vigo, and Janine Melnitz, he has a substitute actor voicing him. *He is the third character that has the Hazard Cleaner Ability: Krusty the Clown and Aquaman are the other two. However, instead of spraying water, he drinks the goo. *Instead of riding vehicles, he possesses them. The same applies with gadgets. *If you change the appearance of the Ecto-1, the design of the car changes to green & Slimer replaces the Ghostbusters logo. *He is the one of the playable ghosts along with Stay Puft (Cole doesn't count for this game). *He and Legolas are the only Fun Pack characters that includes with a weapon gadget. *He is one of the characters that uses a piece of food as a weapon, the other one is Gollum. *Slimer does have quotes for occasions, but they are all varied grunts and squeals (for example, scared noises in the vortex and happy noises for collectables). *Slimer is one of the two characters who appear in both the original series of Ghostbusters films, and the upcoming 2016 reboot, the other one being Stay Puft. *He can pass through swarms of Ghosts even in underwater. *He is strangely invulnerable, yet this is not officially stated. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Ghostbusters Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Ghostbusters Category:Index Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Wave 5 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Hazard Cleaner Ability Category:Sonar Smash Ability Category:Underwater Swimming Ability Category:Boomerang Ability Category:Flight Ability Category:Illumination Ability Category:Mini Access Ability Category:Hazard Protection Ability Category:Film Characters Category:2016 Category:Battle of the Figures Winners Category:Physical Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Non-Vortech's Army Category:TV Show Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Bosses